Consortium Interest in China Curtailed
August 5th, 2036: Consortium Interest in China Curtailed: What does this mean for the Dragon of the East? A Newswire Special Report By: Jeff Jang Yesterday was supposed to be a landmark occasion here in Beijing: China's President, and the Consortium Queen meeting for diplomatic talks to set the foundation to allow full Consortium intervention in Chinese affairs. Instead we were witness to President Chan Chi On stalking from the meeting, and declaring loudly that the Consortium was nothing but a pawn for the A.U., and that if a C-3800 entered their air space it would be an act of war. Newswire has obtained an exclusive transcript of the meeting, and is proud to offer it here for your viewing. The real question is, what does this mean for the future of the Consortium? This is the first real large scale political opposition they've run into, and President Chan offered some severe criticism of the organization. A single entity wanting to take control of global security is an idea that seems fine for some, but has also met with some vocal opposition. While much of it has been buried under overwhelming support for the group, President Chan, along with journalists like Malcolm Thomas offer an insight into how scary the idea could be. Since the talks were several hours long, what we have here is the last five minutes where the real action happened. *** BEGIN TRASCRIPT *** Queen: Miss Chan, I'm sorry that you don't agree , but it is of vital importance that the Consortium have access to all regions in China, and this includes the ability to bypass the energy shields without having to battle through ten kilometres of red tape! President Chan: Those shields are integral to the safety of China. We have been over this many times, and it is simply impossible to allow you such access to our country. Queen: The purpose of the Consortium is so that we can protect humanity from- President Chan: Itself? We do not need protecting. Have you looked at China lately? We have the largest military force in the world, many times that of your Consortium. What can you offer us that we do not provide for ourselves? Queen: As a force unaffiliated with any country, we have the ability to- President Chan: No. That is not what I asked. I said, what can you offer to us, which would mandate us allowing unequaled access to our country, in such a way that even our own military does not have! Queen: Our weapons and technology are among the most advanced in the world, and we stand for a global initiative- President Chan: Yes. Your "technology". Where did it come from? This has been of great interest to me. You ask to come into our country, past our own technology, which WE are sharing with the world... Queen: Some of our technology is off limits for safety reasons. President Chan: Because it is dangerous? Queen: It can be, yes, and on many levels. President Chan: Well then why not teach us how to use it? Make it safe. That, C.M.C. you call it? That would be world changing. Queen: We are not willing to share that technology. Not until the world is ready. President Chan: Who decides then? You? Worldview? The A.U.? How about your allies in India? Queen: I'm not at liberty to say. President Chan: Then I'm not at liberty to allow you into our country. As far as I'm considered you're just spies for the American Union anyway. Queen: Spies?! What gives you any indication that we-- President Chan: Don't think we don't see what you're doing. Your global collective is nothing but a front to try and control our shield technology. We will have none of it. Queen: We're done here. Rook? Let's go. President Chan: Keep your Consortium out of China, Queen. Any attempts to enter our air space will be met with lethal force. *** END TRANSCRIPT *** There we have it. Afterwards, the President held a short news conference outside the meeting, publically stating her opinion on the Consortium. The Queen never commented on any details, and left the country (via normal airline) shortly thereafter. This is, in many ways, a cry of separation. Even though China has opened its doors to the world, they've made it very clear that they plan to keep their military active, and internal. The Consortium will more than likely not be allowed to operate in China at any time in the near future, if the chilly relations between the Queen and President are any indication of the political climate between the two. Category:Transcripts Category:Global Newswire Category:Consortium Mind Communicator Category:China Category:Queen Category:Chan Chi On